


Goldrush 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldrush 100 words

John did not participate in the gold rush to Deadwood, busy fleeing Texas (again); involved in Colorado escapades. Wyatt had gone, curious, regaling John with his own understated tales beside the campfire. Wyatt had met Wild Bill, returned all admiration. Though when he went armed he preferred to use a colt as bludgeon, he thought deeply about shooting techniques.

John listened, agreeing from his own experience. It was better to hesitate that instant to aim, than rely on speed alone. Wild Bill had given Wyatt this advice. John always looked indecisive for that heartbeat - it was calculated, and it worked.


End file.
